


Birthday Gift

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Schmidt pressures his roommates to finish up with the decorations for your surprised birthday party. The only thing is that he’s not satisfied with anything they do.
Relationships: Schmidt/Reader, Schmidt/You
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Gift

“You call these crafted roses?” Schmidt picks up a crumbled-up ball of red paper in his hand, showing it off to Nick before he throws it against the table. “Unacceptable! Try again!”

“Dude, chill…!” The writer gives his friend a frustrated look, tired of seeing all of his efforts being crushed down every single time. “Everyone else is doing a top-notch job for this random surprise birthday party you’re throwing. Why would (Y/N) care about my stupid red roses?”

“Because those are not red roses, Nick! You’re just making red crumbled balls!”

“Okay, okay!” Jess walks in-between the two, a nervous smile on her face. “I think we just all need to calm down… right, Schmidt?”

“Calm down?” He gives her a shocked expression, pointing at Winston and Cece laughing their ass off as they blow balloons. “How can I calm down when these people are ruining all of the decoration? And (Y/N) is going to arrive any second now! Oh god…” He slightly hides his face with his hands, his anxiety rising along with his frustration. “She’s going to hate this! She’s going to hate me!”

“What are you talking about, man?” Winston lets go of a balloon, the red piece of plastic now flowing around the room while he talks. “(Y/N) loves you. She told me yesterday.”

There’s a small silence as soon as he says those words, Cece soon giving out a loud ‘oooooh!’ while Jess and Nick exchange a wide grin. Winston frowns when he notices all of their reactions, particularly Schmidt’s shocked expression.

“What? Was I not supposed to say that?”

“She loves me?” Schmidt gives him a shy look, slightly starting to play with his hands while he looks down with a wide smile. “She said that?”

“Yeah!” Winston frowns in confusion when he hears Cece giggles next to him, the girl sending Jess a silent but ‘oh my god!’ from her place. “What the hell is going on? Was I not supposed to say that?”

“Nick!” Schmidt turns his head towards his friend sitting at the table, the widest smile he’s ever worn on his face. “(Y/N) loves me!”

“That’s great, Schmidt!”

“I mean, I knew that she loved me but…” He starts to chuckle to himself, making Jess give out a whispered ‘aw’. “We haven’t said it to each other yet-”

“Well.” Cece’s voice takes everyone’s attention, the model pointing towards the entrance of the apartment. “You might want to say it back now.”

Everyone gives out a loud ‘ooooh!’ when they see you standing right at the entrance, a wide grin on your face as you see Schmidt’s face turn completely red. It doesn’t take long before he starts to rapidly run towards you, his hands trembling while he stutters his words out.

“(Y/N)! You’re early, um…” He looks behind him towards his friends, all of them giving him encouraging expressions. “Um… well… happy surprise birthday party!”

You give out a chuckle, putting your keys into the bowl next to the entrance before you turn your face to him.

“And… um…” His smile somehow manages to widen even more, his eyes sweetening. “I love you too.”

“Well…” You take his hand in yours, your own lips stretching out. “This is the best gift I could ever receive.”

And according to all the ‘aww's’ that suddenly erupts in the room, you’re not the only one to think that.


End file.
